This invention relates to automatic tool changers for machine tools.
In the past, many different types of automatic tool changers have been built, including some tool changers which are adapted to handle either single tools or small multiple spindle tool heads, but not large multiple spindle tool heads. The principal object of this invention is to provide an automatic tool changer which is capable of handling single tools and/or relatively large multiple spindle tool heads, e.g. tool heads that weigh as much as 1,000 pounds. Another object of the invention is to provide a novel multiple spindle tool head which can be handled by an automatic tool changer that is adapted to handle single tools. Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description herein.